Nasal obstruction is characterized by inflammation and/or anatomical conditions including nasal valve collapse, nasal valve obstruction, septal deviation, and medium turbinate hypertrophy. These conditions obstruct and restrict nasal airflow causing difficulties in breathing through the nose.